Ren Tao
|-|Ren = |-|O.S. Bason = |-|O.S. Super Bushin = |-|O.S. Bushin Yuchi = |-|O.S. Spirit of Thunder = |-|Bason = Summary Ren Tao (道 蓮, Tao Ren) is a Chinese shaman and initially an antagonist who proves to be one of Yoh's most powerful enemies and later his rival to become Shaman King. He is confident in his strength and initially, he does not directly accept help from others out of pride, though these qualities along with his short-temper and impatience are often limit his abilities. After meeting Yoh, Ren's strong sense of pride moves towards his ability to protect his friends, whom he cares for deeply despite frequently arguing and fighting with them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | At least High 7-A, likely higher | At least 6-A Name: Ren Tao Origin: Shaman King Gender: Male Age: 13 at the beginning of the series, 16 during the second stage of the Shaman Fight. In his twenties during Flowers. Classification: Taoist, Shaman, Elemental Warrior since the final fight against Hao. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Summoning, Metal Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weather Manipulation, Melee Weapon Mastery (spears, swords), True Flight with Spirit of Thunder, Equestrianism, Can gain the knowledge and wisdom of ghosts. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Was able to easily slice a van in half.) | Large Town level (Destroyed a 12,730 Kg. skeleton generating this much destructive energy.) | At least Mountain level (After being revived, he's much stronger than Yoh, also casually stomped Marco) | At least Large Mountain level (Heavily damaged Yoh while he was using his Byakkou Oversoul) likely higher (Gets much stronger in the Mu Continent arc) | At least Continent level (Overpowered a solar flare big enough to reach Earth head on with a magnetically charged punch.) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Moved behind Manta without him noticing while he was staring straight at him at a considerable distance.) | Supersonic Combat and reaction speed (By propelling himself like a bullet with furkyoku) to at least Supersonic+ during the America arc (Comparable to Yoh, who easily outsped Lyserg) | At least Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Reacted to attacks from Mikihisa Asakura even before being revived, faster than Chocolove), likely much higher with Fumon Tonkou (Could dodge energy beams just by sensing they were coming quickly enough to afford putting himself behind his opponent at the same time) | High Hypersonic Combat and reaction speed (He can spontaneously create lightning to attack, comparable to Yoh who was fast enough to block these attacks) | Relativistic+ (As fast as lightning can be) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class likely higher | At least Continent Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Has traded blows with Yoh) | Large Town level (Received numerous attacks from Yoh's oversoul without taking any significant physical damage) | Likely Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level (Survived numerous attacks from Yoh Asakura), likely higher | At least Continent level (Blocked a Solar Flare big enough to reach earth and possibly destroy it head on), likely higher (Survived Hao's Supernova with help of the other Elemental Warriors) Stamina: Very High (Having suffered extreme survival circumstances and tortuous training, Ren is tenacious in combat, having a naturally high Furyoku pool and affording to put big amounts of energy into every single blow) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range | Extended melee range | Likely several hundred meters | Planetary (Comparable to Hao) Standard Equipment: Bason (Spirit of a Chinese Military General), Kwan Dao (Spear-like Chinese Weapon), Bâo-Lèi Sword, Spirit of Thunder, Oracle Bell, Hakuoh (Gigantic horse), Hei-Tao (Spirit of Bason's war Horse) Intelligence: Very High. Raised a noble by the Tao dynasty, Ren possesses a very sophisticated intellect consisting of book smarts and battle instincts. Capable of figuring out complex techniques by just watching them; he was able to learn many of Asakura Mikihisa's techniques simply by experiencing them firsthand and also learning to use Over Soul by just seeing Chrome use his. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hyōi Gattai:' This shamanic technique enables the shaman to integrate spirits into their body, forming a "unity" of both, their spirit and that of the ghost. The shaman would enter a special trance which enables them to synchronize their spirit with that of the ghost, allowing the ghost to possess their body and enabling the ghost to interact with the physical world. Furthermore, once integrated, the shaman takes on the knowledge & wisdom of the ghost as well as their personality. *'Over Soul:' Placing a soul into a medium object to achieve greater fighting strength. Throughout the manga, Ren develops several forms of Oversoul with varying strengths and weaknesses. *'Fumon Tonkou:' Ren can read the flow of energy from the opponent's movements, and duly react before the attack hits. *'Zhong Hua Zhan Wu/Chūka Zanmai:' One of Ren's more basic attacks. Originally used by Bason, by using the Hyōi Gattai with Bason, Ren eventually memorized it himself. It consists of a series of fast thrust attacks with the Kwan Dao. *'Golden Chūka Zanmai:' Stronger version of the Chuukan Zanmai. During his tournament fight with Yoh, it was the first attack used by Ren. Using his large Over Soul Ren slams it down on his opponent. *'Exploding Over Soul:' Turning the tip of the spear the other way around Ren releases a large amount of Furyoku into an explosion propelling himself forward and using the arrow-like tip of the other end to attack. *'Golden Punch:' Materializing Bason's arms, Ren can use his Over Soul to punch his opponent with great force and speed. *'Tōgen Kyō:' This Technique makes use of Bason's wide knowledge, of various weapons. Over Souling the "Bǎo-Léi" Sword and thrusting it into the ground, Ren, randomly, makes several blade weapons sprout out of the ground around him. The more Furyoku he puts into it the more weapons its sprout and the faster it becomes. *'Shishen Tōgen Kyō, Sō, Tō, Geki, Tajin:' This attack is based on launching four types of weapons at the opponent. Using all these attacks in conjunction, Ren quickly launches a massive amount of weapons at his opponent at high speed. *'Jiu Long Bao Lei (Nine Dragon Exploding Thunder):' Creating many black cumulonimbus clouds around itself and it's opponent, the Spirit of Thunder strikes the opponent with nine bolts of lightning. The lightning produced by this attack allegedly has a charge of 1,500,000,000KW and a voltage of 100,000,000V. *'Magnetic Field:' By causing motion of the electric charges to present within the electricity it produces, the Spirit of Thunder generates a large magnetic field centralized upon its fist, to repel attacks and so shield itself and others from damage. Weaknesses: Finite amount of Furyoku, if he runs out, he becomes extremely tired and is vulnerable to direct physical damage. Mediums can be destroyed and if they are, he can't form their respective Over Souls. Emotionally aloof, can be manipulated. Short-tempered. Key: Hyoi Gattai (w/Bason) | O.S. Bason '''| '''O.S. Super Bushin | O.S. Bushin Yuchi |''' O.S. Spirit of Thunder''' Others Notable Victories: Zeruel (Evangelion) Zeruel's Profile (Note: O.S. Super Bushin Ren was used. A.T. fields was restricted, Speed was Equalized) Gildedguy (Rock Hard Gladiators) Gildedguy's Profile (Note: O.S. Super Bushin Ren and 7-A Gildedguy were used. Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Lucario (Pokémon) Lucario's Profile (Note: Base Lucario and O.S. Super Bushin Ren were used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shaman King Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6